Here With Me
by MrsCreedy
Summary: Repost: Natalie has nightmares and can't seem to quite them by herself. Take place after Mr Monk on the run part 2.


Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual.

Here with Me

Natalie Teeger awoke from a horrible nightmare. Even though she knew Monk was alive and he had been cleared of all charges, she still had these horrible nightmares of him dying. She couldn't bare the thought of losing him again, couldn't bare the thought of the man she loved dying, and it made her hysterical when she thought about it. She worried that Julie would walk in on one of her episodes, and she didn't want to worry her. She couldn't stand it! Even if it was 2:00am, she had to see him.

Natalie got out of bed and threw on some jeans and a black T'shirt. She left Julie a note and left for Monk's house. She sat in her car for a good fifteen minutes before she got the nerve to walk to the door and knock. To her surprise Monk answered quickly, wide awake, and in the same clothes he was wearing that day.

"Mr. Monk, you're still awake?" Natalie said shocked. She had expected him to be in his P.J.'s and groggy from being woke up. Also she thought he might not even answer.

"Natalie...what are you doing here?" He asked quite sternly but he hurried her inside.

"Mr. Monk I couldn't sleep...I'm so worried all the time now." Natalie blurted out, she was trying so hard to fight the tears back, " I just needed to make sure you were alright...that you were alive." Adrian Monk Just stared at her in horror. She was a mess, and not the kind you can just clean up. Her emotions were raging, and he did not know how to stop them.

"Mr. Monk, I have horrible dreams every night that you really are dead." Natalie was crying freely now. Monk just stood there watching her in agony. These nightmares she was having like the ones he had about Trudy. Monk walked over to her, he moved his hands hesitantly but placed them on her shoulders. Natalie's head snapped up and she looked into his eyes.

"Natalie, I'm alive and I'm not going anywhere." Monk said trying to be reassuring, but his heart sank at the pain in her eyes. He swiftly brought her into his embrace. He rested his chin on the top of her head and just held her.

"I know Mr. Monk, it's just that..."

"Adrian." He corrected her.

"What?"

"Please, Natalie, call me Adrian."

"Oh...Right...Adrian, all I know is that I wont sleep until you're resting here with me." Natalie said softly. Adrian pulled her away from him just a bit so he could see her face.

"W...We could go up...up...upstairs." He stuttered worried he would be betraying there boss/employee relationship or perhaps his and Trudy's marriage.

"I'd like that." Natalie said as she wiped the tears from her face.

Adrian laid next to Natalie on his bed. They had their backs to each other and all Adrian wanted was to hold her. When she came to the car wash to see him, he was so relieved to see her. He was dying for something familiar, and there she was. Though he knew that it was important to protect her from Rollins, he had thought about calling her so many times. He had even gone as far as picking up the phone and dialing her area code, but always stopped at that. Then she came to see him and she had ran up to him placing dozens of kisses on him face. The reason he had not gone to bed tonight was not because of Trudy but because he couldn't stop thinking of Natalie's kisses. He wished she had not wiped them away.

Yes, he was closer to finding Trudy's killer, and he still had every intention of doing so, but he knew that he had fallen in love with Natalie. And at this moment he wanted to focus on his feelings for her. Adrian rolled over slowly so not to wake her and place his arm around her waist. He spooned up against her and drifted off to sleep.

Natalie's eyes looked at the clock. It read 4:00am, she had only been asleep for two hours. However, she had woken up to the wonderful surprise of Monk spooning her. Natalie turned around so she was facing him. He was fast asleep with a smile on his face, she noted that he looked so beautiful wen sleeping. She snuggled close to him and he murmured "I love you, Natalie." in his sleep.

Natalie's eyes went wide and she jerked away from him only to see that he too was awake and realizing what he had said in his dream. He sat up and looked at her in panic.

"Natalie, I...I didn't mean..."

"Please don't tell me you didn't mean it." Natalie said shaking her head.

"I was dreaming, I didn't mean for you to hear it." Monk looked away from her, and after a few minutes said, "but I meant it." Natalie cover her mouth with her hand trying to stop the gasp of joy from escaping her lips, but alas she gasped in relief, and a smile crossed her face as she moved over to where he was sitting on the bed. She placed a hand on his face and turned it so he was facing her.

"I love you too." she whispered. He looked at her and nodded. Natalie kissed him lightly on the lips. Adrian held her to him slowly started to lay her back on the bed. He covered her with his body and she deepened their kiss. She slipped her tongue in to his mouth to meet his, and shockingly Monk din't even flinch. Natalie moaned in pleasure and began unbuttoning his white shirt. when she undone the last one, he pulled her back and sat up.

"Adrian, its okay, I'm sorry, we shouldn't rush." Natalie said trying to make him relaxed. Adrian's mind was racing, he felt so ashamed that he was hesitant to be with her.

"I want...too." He said, "It's been so long."

"Adrian, I know, its been along time for me too." Natalie said putting her arms around him. Adrian shook her off, and put his face his is hands.

"I'm nervous, Natalie," He mumbled, " I'm ashamed that I'm scared to be with you." she rubbed his back to comfort him. He mentally kicked himself, just once he wanted to have the confidence to do what he wanted. He wanted to make her feel good and make sure she wouldn't cry again, or feel pain again, like she does for him with the pain he feels about Trudy. He was also worried he would be as good as her former..."partners".

"We don't have to." She said

"I want to!" He shouted putting down his hands, "I can do this! I want to take your pain away like you do for me." Monk grabbed her by the waste and pulled her onto his lap. Natalie was taken back by his strength and how forward he was being.

"I'm ready." He breathed.

"You sure." She asked.

"Yes." He assured her. She smiled and kissed him. He removed his shirt and then pull hers over her head and off. Adrian took a minute to look at her and then he laid her back down. He kissed down her neck and across her shoulder until he met her bra strap. He slid them down and she slipped her arms out of them. Monk was already unhooking it in the back and it made Natalie smile at that he was so unlike himself right now. Nudity freaks Adrian out but he was working double time to get her out of her clothes. Monk let his hand drift over Natalie's naked top half. His hand slid up her stomach slowly, until it meant her breast. Monk gently massaged it as Natalie titled her head in contentment. Monk's thumb brushed the nipple He thought she was so beautiful and he met her in another kiss. Natalie slowly shifted him on his back, she ran her hands down his naked chest until they met is waste. She looked into Monk's eyes all the while as She undid his belt and pulled off his pants and underpants to make she there was no fear or uncomfort. Natalie undid her jeans as well and discard them.

Monk stared in awe at her flawless skin. He was surprise that he didn't feel the less bit self-conscious of being fully exposed in front of her. He got back up on top of her and slowly pushed into her. Natalie moaned in pleasure cause him to smile that he could make her feel that way. He covered her mouth with his and began to pull in and out of her. She rocked her hips against his, making him break their kiss.

"Good God Natalie." he gasped. Natalie smiled at his pleasure. He quickened his pace making her breath heavily. It felt so right to be with her this way. She was moaning his and name with her beautiful voice, and holding him tight. He felt happy for the first time in along time and he never wanted it to end. He could feel her getting tighter and knew they both couldn't hold out much longer.

"I love you Natalie." He gasped before he pushed into her one last time pushing them over the edge.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, ADRIAN!" She screamed as her orgasm sent shock waves through her. Adrian collapsed on to of her, he head resting on her breast. She wrapped her arm around him and rubbed his back. Monk had made her so happy, he had taken all her pain away and she knew that he wasn't going to leave her anytime soon. She kissed the top of head, talking in the scent of his hair.

"I love you." she said again.

"I know my Natalie." He said pushing himself up and kissed her. He snaked and arm around her back an rolled over so that she was lying on his crest and his back was to the bed, " Sweet dreams, Natalie."

"Don't worry, I know they will be now that you are here with me."

End

Authors notes: I love the Monk/Natalie shipper and I have been reading a lot of them on here and it made me want to write me own. I hope you all liked it and please remember to Read and Review. oh also it was kinda of inspired by the song Here with Me by Dido, some of you might have picked up on that. oh yeah and I'm writing a sequel so be on the look out for that.

-Caitlin


End file.
